


You've Yet To Have Your Finest Hour

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, theyre both maniacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Mile-high club?” Ben couldn’t help but giggle at the confusion in Gwil’s voice, and he could feel his boyfriend’s eyes burning into the side of his head as he pressed ‘share.’ A few free (alcoholic) beverages had loosened him up a bit and letting the joke slip didn’t seem as serious as it usually would. He heard Gwil clear his throat, and almost broke into a fit of laughs at seeing the slightly astonished look on his face, “are you a part of the mile-high club?”“Not yet…”akaharlee joins the mile high club





	You've Yet To Have Your Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> happy sin sunday!! i was going to release another benpunzel chapter today, but ben's mile high club joke really wont leave me alone lmao, so enjoy some airplane smut. as always, feel free to leave a comment (even if its just incoherent screaming 😆)

“Mile-high club?” Ben couldn’t help but giggle at the confusion in Gwil’s voice, and he could feel his boyfriend’s eyes burning into the side of his head as he pressed ‘share.’ A few free (alcoholic) beverages had loosened him up a bit and letting the joke slip didn’t seem as serious as it usually would. He heard Gwil clear his throat, and almost broke into a fit of laughs at seeing the slightly astonished look on his face, “are you a part of the mile-high club?”

At this, Ben felt his eyebrows quirk, bottom lip catching in his teeth, and he let his eyes roam down the other man, extra emphasis on his _delightful_ thighs, and the treasure that sat between them. “Not yet…” he murmured, another airy giggle slipping past his lips, the blond pressing a quick kiss to Gwilym’s cheek, to ensure he got the message, before getting up out of his seat. He wasn’t sure how they’d get it to work in such a small space, but there was plenty of time on this flight, and Ben was no liar- he told the internet he was in the mile-high club, so he was gonna get himself there one way or another.

Finally reaching the bathroom, upon entrance, he can’t help but feel a slither of doubt form in his mind, how the hell are two fully grown men (especially one of Gwil’s height) going to be able to do anything with such little room? He sighs, it’ll be a squeeze, but he can already feel his pants growing tight at the thought, he’ll just have to make do.

The moments waiting for Gwil stretch on, and he grows nervous, has Gwil decided to back out? Has someone caught on? Ben is ready to walk out when there’s a quiet knock, and the door is opening, the brunet slipping into the space. Ben grimacing, there was barely a few centimetres between them, “this isn’t gonna work, darlin’” Ben whispers, hands running up over the other male’s sides.

“Never say never, Benjamin” Gwil mumbles back, before joining their lips in a hot kiss, quick to crowd Ben up against the small sink, his hands dropping to grab handfuls of his arse, the blond giggling at the little squeezes and pinches. “Shhh, you need to be quiet if ya want this to work” he adds, but now he’s chuckling too, their kiss turning into a mess of laughing and heavy breathing.

Once Ben somewhat gains control of himself, he lets his fingers find the button and fly on Gwil’s pants. The bit of booze in his system seemed to be trying its hardest to make everything a comedy, but if it was one thing that wasn’t a joke, it was Ben’s desire to have that lovely thick cock up his arse, pronto. Even through the brunet’s boxer briefs, it looked so fucking godly, and Ben wished for a moment that the clock wasn’t working against him, so he could give Gwil a hoover-level blowjob.

But, every moment wasted was another moment where the attendants could figure them out, and even slightly tipsy, Ben knew he didn’t really want to wound up with a fine (fined for public Gwilsexuality- wouldn’t look very good on his record). It seemed his partner also picked up on this fact, because the hands previously on his arse were now also working to get his pants and boxers around his ankles. “Did you get-” Ben didn’t have to finish his sentence, because Gwil was slipping his wallet from a pocket, tossing it open on the sink, and his eyes almost instantly caught onto two little foil wrappers- condom and lube, oh his boyfriend was a fucking genius.

“Why, thank you” Gwil chuckled, Ben flushing, he must have said that last part out loud, but he couldn’t stay caught up on his little slip of the tongue, because now Gwil was doing all the tongue slipping (into Ben’s mouth- of course) and he was being pushed up to perch on the edge of the sink, legs around Gwil’s hips. Hand’s flying to grip the others broad shoulders, their lips and tongues eager and exploratory as the taller man fiddled with the lube packet, fingers deftly ripping it open, covering a couple digits, and then all of a sudden there was a finger inside the blond, and Gwil had to press a hand to Ben’s mouth to silence the moan that escapes him. “If we somehow manage to do this without being discovered, I’ll be very impressed,” he whispers against Ben’s ear, hand staying over his mouth as he flexes and curls his finger, the blond panting and whining against his palm, hips squirming and hands digging hard into his shoulder blades.

“ifnmf yrdk iwfstgd” Gwil frowned, hesitantly taking his hand off the other’s mouth, Ben pausing to swallow a moan before repeating himself “it’s not my fault your dick is too skilled for its own good” he breathed, bucking against the finger sliding in and out of him, twisting and sending Gwil’s hand once again to press against Ben’s lips.

Soon, Ben’s ready for the second finger, and as it presses in, he thanks every lord he can think of for Gwil’s hand against his mouth. His ankles dig into the back of the brunet’s legs, pulling him ever closer, wanting more, wanting that legendary cock currently straining against boxers to fill him. He taps at Gwil’s shoulder, trying to get the point across, his hips giving a desperate little wiggle. His boyfriend humming in amusement at his efforts, but quick to slip his fingers free after a few stretches, Ben sighing at the emptiness, his eyes hungrily trained on where Gwil is untucking himself. Gwil ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, his movements quick and erratic as he slides it on himself.

Gwil’s fingers dig into Ben’s cheeks as he slips in, the brunet struggling to hold back his own noises of bliss, and when he bottoms out, the blond can feel his breaths fanning hot and heavy over the skin of his neck. Ben begs into his lover’s palm, rutting against the stiff cock, a voice in the back of his mind yelling at him to hurry things up.

Then, Gwil starts moving, and his mind completely blanks- this is it, they’re in the mile-high club, they’re fucking on a plane. Gwilym’s free hand is pressing a knee into the counter and manhandling Ben as best as possible, wanting to both get this done quick to they can avoid being discovered, and to let Ben have the best mile high club experience he’ll ever have.

He fucks hard into his partner, the blond’s back at times hitting the wall behind him, legs tense around his hips and quivering with each thrust, Gwil can hear him trying to moan his name, the word muffled by his palm, and he’s so tempted to hear it, it almost pains him to know he can’t. Pressing his mouth to Ben’s neck, he lets his tongue graze the soft, warm skin, cautious not to leave marks as he kisses and licks. Both men were a bit sad to see the beard go, but even Ben can’t deny he still looks just as good without it. Though, it does mean he can’t accidentally leave stubble burn, so that’s a plus, he supposed.

“Oh, Benny, welcome to the mile-high club- fucking hell, m not gonna last long” Gwil gasped through his teeth, hips hammering into Ben, the blond bouncing against him with every thrust, hundreds of lovely noises lost to the skin of Gwil’s palm. He mentally sighs, he figured that meant he’d just have to make up for them later.

Wrapping a hand around Ben’s stiff length, Gwil pumps in time with his thrusts, well and truly turning every inch of the blond’s skin bright pink, his hips stuttering, and eyes squeezed shut under the barrage of pleasure. “That’s it gorgeous” Gwil sighs into his neck, hips struggling to keep in rhythm as he nears the end, the amount of wriggling from the man in front of him telling the older man that Ben is in the same boat.

The words, along with the rapid pump of Gwil’s hand, and the carefully aimed rut of his hips, finally does Ben in, the blond spending onto Gwil’s hand and the tops of his own thighs (thankfully, he misses his clothes). The brunet feels a pang of annoyance at the younger’s orgasm face being for the most part covered, but the irritation is quickly disregarded once Ben tightens around him, pulling the air from his lungs, burying his face in the smaller males shoulder as his climax hits him, Ben’s arms pulling them together, Gwil’s hand dropping from Ben’s mouth, the small space filled with the heavy sounds of their breathing.

After cleaning themselves up, Ben is the first to sneak back out, and luckily for both their careers, nobody takes any notice, hosts and hostesses included as Ben makes his way back to his seat, his walk more of a lopsided waddle, and his cheeks probably still a little pink, but not too worse for wear. A few minutes pass, and he sees Gwil making his way back down the aisle, looking ridiculously put together.

They share a secretive smirk, and Ben is quick to manoeuvre himself back onto Gwil’s lap, “alright, where were we.”

Then, pressing play, in almost perfect synch “all we hear is, radio gaga, radio googoo, radio gaga.”

**Author's Note:**

> u can drop a request/comment down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
